kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-9071649-20131125211813/@comment-9071649-20131203141404
Moje stare pytania i Bardzo cenne porady ( wysyłane dawno temu ) ... Rozumiem iż nie wszystlie ZŁE jednostki będą możliwe do napotkania od razu . Oraz nie tylko wilelkie i warowne twierdze przyjdzie nam zaatakować oraz sztuczna inteligęcja będzie potrafiła zmieniać cele nie biegnąc ślepo za uciekającym przeciwnikiem ale na jekiej zasadzie będą zdobywane te klucozwe miejsca ? Zasugerujmy ... - deatch mecz - walcz i zniszcz - wybij wszystkich - wszystko po trochu ? Oraz warunki porażki ... śmierć bochatera a co do waszej kamery w grze ma dochodzić do wpickich jak na unity walk więc 1 osoba była by koszmarem dla gracza więc zasugeruje 3 . Rozumiem że więźniowie zostaną przestawieni na pobitewnym ekranie a statystyki i umieętności w raz z nimi . Rozumiem też że system będzie oparty o zabitych i rannych oraz w przypapdku poraszki ty wraz z ranymi z miasta się wycofacie a rozumiem też że z miast sojuszniczych na pewno również będą wychodzic tzw marszałkowie mogący zaatakować innego lub sam zaatakować miasto . W miastach ZŁYCH okropnych i straszliwych z których wylewają się potoki złych i strasznych istot jakich świat nie widział na przykład w małej wiosce nie mającej znaczenia strateggicznego ... czy wielkich warowni czy maist czy w obudowanych jaskiniach czy tam coś innego będzie mozłiwy werbunek ? np co tydzień następował by przyrost w maistach w któych to można by było werbować armie po wykupieniu dostępnej armi poczekać na następny tydzień oraz miasta zapewniały by dochud ? czy po prostu są oddawane zakoną ? A że nawiązanie do mound and blade , magiht and magic i v b v a mogą wypalić zalecam też kilka ważnych kroków wypromowania gry przyjaznego dla graczy 1 . Udostępnie do pobrania nawet wczesnych wersji i nazywanie je np teraz moglibyście tą V nazwać ... jak tam chcecie ... 2. Powiedzmy że po mieśącu wydacie kolejny abdejt z kolejnymi nowościami do pobrania i nazwiecie go znowu inaczej jak tam chcecie chodzi o jakieś klimatyczne różnorodne i rozpoznawalne nazwy 3. Gra zdobwywa popularność ale ludzie wyczekują kolejnych ubdejtów w tedy zaczynacie tworzyć np trailery z pokazywanymi nowośicami gdzie ogłaszacie kiedy wyjdą 4 Po wielu abdejtach znajmoy powie zanjomemu który powie znajomemu który powie następnemu stojącemu za nim ... o kindom of kore gdy gra zdobedzie popularność ogłaszacie od razu trailer pracy na temat tego DLC oraz ustalacie cenę wszak gdy uznacie że główna gra jest już gotowa pod względem gamepley ogłaszacie iż następne abdejty pojawią się dla graczy któzi tą grę wykupią co przynieśe zyski oczywiście propozycje dubingu same się poleją lecz ja proponuje zaciągnąć do tego machimowców gotchica któzi z p[rzyjemnością zduingują też ich udział i popularność sprawią iż więcej ludzi zagra KINDOM OF KOR kolejne polskie RPG a tak wogule czy macie kogoś kto napisałby zdarzenia i epicką fabołe ? To jest wymagane jeżeli dacie nudnego przeciętniaka z suchym klimatem bez wiarygodnych postaci gra prędzej czy później się znudzi . Musicie mieć kogoś kto popracuje nad nią oczywiście narpiew ktoś musi się zając gamepleyem . Co do dubingu ... https://www.youtube.com/user/Moooras - świetny na postać poboczną np pomocnika naszego głównego bochatera ale może spełniać dyskretne role jest on bowiem zapragionym w rolach machimowcem gotchica a jego dubing pociągnie za sobą jego widzów do gry https://www.youtube.com/user/crOppek94?feature=watch - Nie ma lepszego co do głównego bochatera w filmie mIlo assasin's cred pokazał co potrafi i chwała mu za to by uwioeżyć i znaleść też świetny czarny charakter któy może zagraż DESO - świetny czarny chartakter z i pomocnika czarnego charakteru może zagrać Milo3481 z resztą chcesz zobaczyć ich wszystkich akcji ? Oto prezętuje ci nalepsze dzieło machimowe jakie widział świat -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJefuIIqfSI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSOii4eoMT4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi-dq1U-8js https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSfzWwi-S_I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ezNdZcQ2WY :) CO do epickiej fabóły ... Może on ? - http://pl.benio123o-pl.wikia.com/wiki/Benio123o_pl_Wiki No chyba że macie kogoś lepszego :D Życze świetnej gry jezeli znajde coś jeszcze chętnie napisze i pomogę w problemach ;) Wysłana do: MrMarcioHan